Prohibido 1: Los Gemelos
by Nephra
Summary: Fubuki es bastante feliz con Goenji y su sencilla vida de "amo de casa". Todo está perfecto. Eso, hasta que repentinamente alguien vuelve a entrar a su vida. Alguien que se suponía que jamás podía regresar. Porque estaba muerto. GoenjiXFubuki, AtsuyaXShirou, Yaoi, Twincest. Primera historia de la serie Prohibido.
1. Capítulo 1

**Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, esta es una idea que se me vino a la cabeza mientras veía algunas imágenes de Inazuma. Prohibido será una serie de fics con parejas, como lo dice el nombre, prohibidas. O sea, parejas que van en contra de la moralidad y probablemente también de la legalidad comúnmente aceptada xD hasta ahora tengo en mente dos parejas, la de este fic y una más. Si alguien tiene sugerencias para parejas prohibidas de IE me encantaría que me lo hagan saber y veré si puedo pensar en alguna historia para las parejas que me propongan.

Sin más por el momento, les dejo con la historia.

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Para todo el fic: Yaoi, incesto. Para este capítulo: Sólo un poco de boyxboy love.

* * *

><p><strong>PROHIBIDO 1: LOS GEMELOS<strong>

**Capítulo 1**

Entró por la ventana una luz fuerte matutina. Los dos cuerpos semidesnudos sobre la cama parecían hacer caso omiso, pero eventualmente el reloj de alarma se disparó, separándolos de su pegajoso sueño. Goenji extendió una mano para apagar la alarma y luego se dio la vuelta sobre la cama. Volteó un poco el rostro, encontrándose con la cara de su joven amante, dormido aún y con el rostro enterrado entre las sábanas. Era tan maravillosamente bello.

El peliplata se levantó de la cama, exponiendo su piel morena y sus perfectas abdominales al sol de la mañana. Entró al baño y salió minutos después, húmedo y con una toalla envuelta en la cintura. El cuerpo sobre la cama aún no se movía, así que Goenji se arregló en silencio. Se vistió con una camisa estilo bata de color blanco impecable y pantalones y zapatos del mismo color. Cuando estuvo listo, tomó una maleta negra que estaba sobre una silla en la habitación y luego se acercó a la cama. Dejó un beso suave sobre la mejilla del otro chico, cerca de sus labios, y luego se incorporó y salió.

Una hora después la alarma volvió a sonar y Shirou finalmente se despertó, estirándose en la amplia cama que ahora era sólo suya. Se desperezó y tras unos minutos se levantó también, siendo su rutina diferente a la de su novio. Fubuki se dirigió a la cocina para sacarse un desayuno flojo y ver un poco de televisión. No tenía mucho qué hacer porque no estaba estudiando en aquellos momentos –el motivo, un poco vergonzoso, era que no tenía la menor idea aún de qué era lo que quería hacer por el resto de su vida. El fútbol era una cosa pero le quedaba claro que, para practicarlo, tendría que haberse ido de Japón. Y, a causa de su relación con Goenji, aquella había dejado de ser una opción-. Así que su día, si se era honesto, era un poco como el de una ama de casa: incluía compras, limpieza, y reuniones con sus amigos para cotillear.

Aquel día se reuniría con Kazemaru y Midorikawa que tenían la tarde libre y que, desde el FFI, eran como uña y carne, totalmente inseparables. Además, siempre se sabían los mejores chismes con respecto a… todo el mundo, básicamente.

-¡Fubuki!

El pelinieve se volteó ante el llamado. Su mesa usual estaba ocupada por un trío de extraños así que se había detenido a mitad del café buscando a sus amigos con la mirada. Vio a Kazemaru y a Midorikawa sonriéndole ampliamente desde el rincón opuesto de la cafetería y se dirigió a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son esos perdedores? –preguntó al llegar, refiriéndose a los tres que habían ocupado su mesa de siempre, como si aquella acción hubiese sido una afrenta incomprensiblemente ofensiva.

-¿Cierto? ¡No debieron haberles dejado sentarse ahí! –contestó Ryuuji, que siempre era el más insensato de los tres. Se quejaron un rato del terrible suceso hasta que Kazemaru interrumpió la situación para pasar a temas más importantes.

-Chicos, tengo que contarles algo importantísimo.

-¡Ah, ya! ¡Dilo! Ha estado todo el día con eso y no quiso contarme hasta que estuviésemos los tres.

-¡Pues claro! Es _huge._

Fubuki sonrió divertido. A veces se comportaban como un trío de niñatas tontas, si se era totalmente honesto.

-Chicos –dijo, inclinándose sobre la mesa. Los otros dos entendieron de inmediato e hicieron lo mismo, como si se estuviese hablando de un secreto de estado-. Ayer me enteré de que Genda y Sakuma rompieron.

-¡¿QUÉ QUEEE?! –Midorikawa exclamó, con los ojos como platos-. ¡No me lo creo! ¡Cuéntalo todo!

-¡Aún no lo sé todo! Apenas me enteré de eso, pero escuchen esto –nuevamente se inclinaron sobre la mesa, como una terna de espías-, Fudou me contó que iba a ir a casa de Kidou por la tarde para jugar videojuegos y Kidou le canceló de último momento. No le quiso dar explicaciones.

-Espera, ¿tú piensas que…? –inició Fubuki, y Kazemaru asintió solemnemente-. ¡Mierda! Va a resultar que tuviste razón sobre ellos todo este tiempo.

-Se los dije.

-Esperen, me perdí, ¿razón con qué? –inquirió el de cabello pistache confundido. En ese momento llegó el mesero para traer los cafés de los tres. Los otros dos habían ordenado por Fubuki desde antes de que llegara porque sabían exactamente lo que pediría: chocolate belga caliente con marshmallows.

-Tonto, ¿que no recuerdas la teoría de Kaze de que había "algo" entre Sakuma y Kidou? –respondió Fubuki apenas el mesero se alejó, dejándoles nuevamente la privacidad de su mesa. Midorikawa dio un sorbo a su té chai con ojos de sorpresa.

-No sé si sea lo que pienso, pero espero que al menos Sakuma tenga la decencia de dejar pasar un tiempo –intervino el de cabello más largo.

-Claro, sería horrible que empezara a salir con Kidou apenas días después de que terminara con Genda. Nadie lo aceptaría –convino el de ojos negros, con un bigote de espuma sobre los labios que le quitaba bastante seriedad. Kazemaru soltó una risita y le limpió con una servilleta en un gesto por demás cariñoso-. ¿Entonces Fudou ya es material para citas?

-¡No me digas que sigues atrás de ese loco!

-Es que su nuevo corte es demasiado sensual –aclaró el excapitán de Ailea Academy mirando a su amigo ojicastaño, quien puso los ojos en blanco con una expresión de desesperanza.

-Fudou no es serió –opinó Fubuki, pero su amigo se encogió de hombros.

-Ay, ¿quién dijo que quiero algo serio? –le guiñó el ojo a sus amigos y ahora Fubuki se unió a la expresión de desesperanza.

Pasaron el tiempo platicando de esa manera por un par de horas, hasta que finalmente se despidieron para ir cada uno a realizar los pendientes del día que tenía. Kazemaru tenía tarea de la universidad, Midorikawa tenía entrenamiento y Fubuki… pues bueno, tenía que hacer las compras.

El de ojos grises regresó a su departamento a eso de las cinco de la tarde, cargando consigo un par de bolsas no muy pesadas. Al llegar dejó las bolsas en el suelo para buscar sus llaves y abrir la puerta. Tras entrar, cerró la puerta de una patada y se fue a la cocina para acomodar todo y empezar a preparar un par de cosas para la cena. Goenji pagaba prácticamente todo en sus vidas, así que lo menos que podía hacer era tenerle siempre una cena exquisita cuando llegaba de la universidad.

Sí, toda una ama de casa. Pero bueno, con excepción de las contadas veces en las que se sentía un poco fracasado y tenía que recordarse que sólo serían seis meses más en lo que se reintegraba al sistema educativo, era bastante feliz. Goenji era maravilloso y sus amigos siempre sacaban tiempo para él, por lo que se sentía más querido de lo que jamás lo había hecho antes –desde que sus padres y su hermano se habían ido-, y casi podía afirmar –no, más bien, _lo afirmaba-_ que tenía una familia. Así que, dejando de lado sus pequeñas inseguridades, era estúpidamente feliz.

Estaba cortando algunas verduras cuando de pronto escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Tres golpes secos y un poco débiles y luego silencio. Shirou frunció el ceño, no esperaba a nadie y era demasiado temprano para que Goenji regresara. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la meseta y fue a atender. Abrió la puerta sin ver por la mirilla porque vivían en una zona muy segura y la probabilidad de que se tratara de algún asesino en serie era mínima. Así que sencillamente abrió y se encontró con la persona que estaba del otro lado.

El mundo entero se le vino abajo.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora: Hasta aquí el primer capi :3 algo cortito, pero el siguiente será más largo. Supongo que ya saben a quién se encontró Fubuki tras la puerta... chan chan chaaan...<strong>_

_**Espero sus comentarios, les recuerdo que un escritor sin reviews es un escritor en huelga! xD**_


	2. Capítulo 2

**Notas de la Autora: **¡Holaaa! He retornado de las tinieblas (mis vacaciones) y les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. Como prometí es más largo, así que merezco galletas como premio! (?)

Quiero agradecer muuucho los reviews que me dejaron :) me han hecho muy muy feliz, ¡gracias!

Les respondo aquí:

_**Luna Neko Chan: **Chan chan chaaaan... ok, sí, adivinaste xD ya sé que era obvio jajaja pero quería darle un poco de misterio (?) Muchas gracias por tu review, aquí la conti :3_

**_Arin Scarlett:_**_ ¡Muchas gracias! Fui de chismosa a tu perfil jaja y veo que eres de México, así que somos paisanas, saludos desde Yucatán! Espero este segundo capítulo te guste también, gracias por tu review!_

**_NazuHika: _**_¡Hola, Nazu! (¿Te puedo decir así?) Intentaré no hacer huelga jajaja hasta ahora no tengo motivos gracias a ustedes ;_; jaja ya sé que todos sabían que era Atsuya pero quería fingir algo de suspenso u_u últimamente me ha dado por poner a Kaze y Mido como si fueran las mejores amigas jajaja, muchas gracias por el review, espero que este capi te guste también!__  
><em>

Sin más les dejo con el capítulo :)

**Disclaimer: **Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece.

**Advertencias: **Para todo el fic: Yaoi, incesto. Para este capítulo: Un poco de romanticismo prohibido.

* * *

><p><strong>PROHIBIDO 1: LOS GEMELOS<strong>

**Capítulo 2**

Hubo un silencio que era difícil describir por varios segundos que bien pudieron ser minutos. Era un silencio tal vez incómodo, o tal vez tenebroso y terrible, o quizá amargo, confuso, irrespirable. Los ojos de Shirou estaban muy abiertos, sus labios levemente separados en una expresión de desconcierto, su ceño fruncido, sus manos temblaban. Tenía miedo, o estupor, o simplemente no sabía lo que tenía, pero tenía algo. La persona de ahí, frente a él, le miraba con unos ojos que eran idénticos a los suyos, del mismo tono exacto, como reproducido con la funcionalidad del gotero de algún programa de diseño. Su cabello era también casi una copia del suyo, pero más salvaje y de un tono rojizo castaño. Fubuki dio un corto paso hacia atrás y empezó a sentir una carga de ansiedad anidándose en su cuerpo, recorriéndole desde la cabeza hasta los pies. Empezó a respirar entrecortadamente, cada vez con más desesperación, hasta que su propia respiración empezó a volverse en su contra y comenzó a hiperventilar. Estuvo a punto de caer, mareado, pero una mano le sostuvo del brazo, mientras que otra rodeó su cintura. Y el otro le abrazó, hundiendo su rostro en su cuello. Soltó su brazo y esa mano se fue a su espalda, completando un abrazo fuerte e íntimo. Sin saber qué lo guio a ello, Shirou regresó el abrazo, aferrándose también al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello y cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Su calor le hizo tranquilizarse y repentinamente ya no se sentía tan mal como hacía unos minutos. El otro finalmente se separó, aunque no mucho, con sus brazos aun rodeándole, y sólo lo suficiente para poder mirarle directamente a los ojos. Entonces se inclinó y le dio un beso a un lado de la mejilla, cerca, muy cerca de los labios. Sus labios cálidos reposaron sobre la piel de Shirou más tiempo del que era necesario, más de lo que era normal, como el beso de un enamorado. Luego se separó y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, elevando una mano para acariciarle el cabello y la piel.

-De verdad estabas vivo –susurró. Shirou no logró contenerse más y empezó a llorar, incapaz de comprender qué demonios estaba sucediendo.

Estaba su hermano, su hermano gemelo ahí frente a él. Su hermano que se suponía que había muerto hacía casi diez años. El mundo ya no tenía ningún sentido.

* * *

><p>Cuando Shirou logró calmarse, bebiéndose un té caliente que él mismo había preparado, miró a Atsuya, que estaba sentado del otro lado de la mesita del comedor, contemplándolo en silencio. No habían dicho prácticamente nada desde que Shirou había empezado a llorar porque sencillamente ninguno sabía qué se debía decir. Dos muertos estaban mirándose a los ojos después de extrañarse y llorarse media vida, ¿qué se suponía que tenían que decirse? Atsuya no había tocado su té. Miraba a Shirou de manera insistente, como si esperara a que el otro le indicara que era el momento adecuado para empezar a hablar como las dos personas no mudas que eran. Shirou eventualmente, cuando sintió que sus manos ya no temblaban tanto, dejó la taza sobre la mesa y miró a Atsuya expectante, dando a entender que esperaba una explicación. Atsuya entendió el gesto de inmediato.<p>

-Me dijeron que habías muerto. Me llevaron a un orfanato y me dijeron que estabas muerto, junto con mamá y papá –la expresión de Shirou se volvió de dolor y la de él también, porque era claro que ambos recordaban demasiados dolores y momentos sombríos del pasado-. Viví el resto del tiempo en el orfanato, porque, pues, ya era demasiado grande y a las parejas no les interesa mucho un niño grande. Además decían que tenía problemas y eso las asustaba aún más –hizo una mueca como si se arrepintiera, como si en el fondo admitiera que _sí_ tenía esos problemas y que no era culpa de nadie no quererlo-. A los 18 años me dijeron que tenía que irme. Me dieron un par de becas para estudiar y subsistir pero me las suspendieron cuando reprobé varias materias de la universidad. Un día entré borracho al orfanato y me robé mi expediente. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo hice, la verdad –bajó un poco el rostro, como avergonzado. Evidentemente pudo haber omitido el detalle de que había estado "borracho", pero al parecer había optado una política de completa honestidad-. Pero mientras leía las anotaciones vi que… que esos… _desgraciados… -_sus puños se cerraron y se abrieron sobre la mesa como si se prepararan para matar a alguien-. Me mintieron. Yo no podía estar contigo, y ellos no querían que yo te buscara, así que me dijeron que estabas muerto, pero no era verdad…

-¿Por qué no podías estar conmigo? –a pesar de que su mente estaba hundida en una especie de niebla que le confundía y le atontaba, Shirou había alcanzado a preguntar sobre ese pedazo de vital información con velocidad. Atsuya le miró momentáneamente y volvió a bajar la mirada.

-La abuela no podía criarnos a los dos, así que pidió que nos separaran. Pero no querían que yo te buscara…

-Ni que yo te buscara –acompletó Shirou y Atsuya nuevamente le miró. Esta vez le mantuvo la mirada y Shirou sabía que había algo que estaba diciéndole con su expresión-. ¿Tú pensabas que yo sí lo sabía?

-Me lo pregunté. No estaba seguro. El expediente no decía nada sobre si a ti te habían dicho la verdad.

-No lo hicieron. Yo también te habría buscado –aseguró, temiendo que Atsuya pensara lo contrario. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios de su hermano y Shirou se sintió aliviado. El menor –menor por un par de horas, pero menor al fin-, extendió una mano por encima de la mesa y Shirou la tomó rápidamente, sintiendo nuevamente su calidez. Era una calidez parecida a la de Goenji, pero diferente. No era de ninguna manera igual, porque era fraternal, era cercana, era como la calidez que a él le faltaba porque Atsuya era su otra mitad. El de cabello rojizo apretó su mano suavemente y por unos momentos no dijeron nada más. Finalmente, Shirou habló.

-Vivo… con alguien.

La expresión de Atsuya fue de desconcierto, y Shirou sintió a su mano suavizando el agarre.

-Se llama Goenji Shuuya, somos pareja desde hace dos años y algunos meses. Este departamento es suyo.

Atsuya retiró su mano y Shirou le miró con arrepentimiento, como teniendo la certeza de que algo había hecho mal. De que se merecía que su hermano dejara de tomarle la mano.

-¿Goenji Shuuya? ¿El futbolista?

Shirou asintió. Atsuya lucía molesto y miró a un lado, evidentemente conteniéndose las ganas de decir algo.

-¿Te trata bien? –preguntó con palabras tensas, palabras que habían sido usadas para sustituir otras. Shirou asintió aunque él no le miraba.

-Sí, Goenji es muy bueno. Ahora él me mantiene porque no tengo un trabajo y tampoco estudio.

El otro asintió mecánicamente, pareciendo que sólo asentía por hacer algo.

-Ya veo –también dijo aquello sólo por decir algo, porque en el fondo estaba tragándose unas palabras de fuego que no podía externar-. Pues me alegro.

No, no lo hacía. No del todo.

-Y… -empezó a decir el mayor, moviéndose incómodo sobre su silla y mirando también hacia otro lado-. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

Atsuya exhaló pesadamente.

-No fue muy difícil. Después de que encontré el expediente busqué tu nombre en Internet. Me saliste de inmediato en miles de noticias sobre fútbol. Me había mantenido completamente alejado de todo lo relacionado al fútbol porque siempre me recordaba a ti. Ojalá no lo hubiese hecho.

Había un verdadero arrepentimiento en su última frase, como si estuviese seguro de que, de haberlo encontrado antes, nadie le hubiese robado a su hermano.

-¿Y qué haces ahora?

-Trabajo. Tengo dos empleos. Eso es todo.

A Shirou se le rompió el corazón. Sonaba tan vacío, como si su vida no tuviese el menor sentido y aquellos empleos fuesen de esos que uno tan sólo tenía por subsistir. Sin sueños, sin metas, sin nada.

-No sé cómo decirle esto a Goenji. Ni a nadie.

Atsuya sonrió levemente, pero era una sonrisa medio irónica, no feliz. Se levantó y rodeó la mesa para detenerse frente a Shirou, quien levantó el rostro para mirarle desde la silla.

-¿Me extrañaste?

-¡Claro que lo hice!

-¿Y cómo pudiste jugar fútbol sin mí?

El mayor volvió a desviar la mirada y llevó una mano instintivamente a su cuello, la memoria de su cuerpo esperando encontrar ahí la bufanda de nube que solía llevar consigo y que tantos años de su vida le dio tranquilidad y seguridad.

-No lo hice –respondió, y sabía que la expresión de su hermano había cambiado a una inquisidora a pesar de que no estaba mirándolo. Procedió entonces a contarle todo lo que había pasado, cómo había adoptado dos personalidades y había estado a punto de quedar loco debatiéndose entre quién era realmente y la decisión espantosa de tener que desprenderse de él para poder continuar con su vida. Atsuya le había escuchado atentamente, sin moverse de su lugar frente a él. Al terminar, Shirou había levantado nuevamente el rostro para mirarle a los ojos. Al encontrarse ambos pares de ojos grises, Atsuya le había sonreído, entonces se había agachado para quedar a su altura y abrazarle nuevamente. El de cabello de nieve respondió de inmediato al abrazo-. Te amo –la sangre se le heló. No sabía por qué había dicho eso y, aunque no era algo que estuviese mal decirle a su propio hermano, dentro de él sentía que en sus palabras había algo incorrecto.

-Y yo te amo también, Shirou. Más que a mi vida –el mayor se estremeció en los brazos de su hermano, escuchando sus suaves palabras cerca de su oído. Sintió una sensación de calidez y de nerviosismo en el pecho, como esa que da cuando uno da el primer beso de un nuevo amor.

El sonido de una llave en la puerta sonó, haciendo que Atsuya se separara de su hermano y ambos miraran en dirección a la puerta, la cual tardó segundos en abrirse. Goenji entró, con una sonrisa en los labios que definitivamente iba dedicada a su adorable novio, y ambos vieron como la sonrisa desaparecía y aparecía una expresión rara en su rostro cuando giró la cabeza y vio a ambos gemelos en el comedor, observándole. Vieron a los ojos de Goenji viajar de uno a otro, como si estuviese comparándolos, su mente incapaz de creer lo que sus ojos estaban viendo. Shirou se levantó.

-Go-Goenji… bienvenido, uhm… tengo algo que decirte.

Goenji parpadeó con confusión.

-Empieza a hablar porque no entiendo lo que estoy viendo –dijo, dando unos pasos hacia ellos para acercarse y mirarlos mejor, su expresión no cambiaba. En algún momento dejó de mirar a Shirou y sus ojos se enfocaron en el nuevo personaje que estaba en su comedor.

-Goenji, él es mi hermano, Atsuya –explicó el pelinieve, que no sabía de qué mejor manera empezar a decir todo aquello-. Yo sé que te dije que él… uhm… lo del accidente, pero… pues, al parecer no fue verdad. Él nunca… él está vivo. Estuvo vivo todo el tiempo. Me mintieron. Nos mintieron.

Aunque su explicación había sido más o menos clara, la mente de Goenji estaba entumecida por el simple hecho de que estaban diciéndole que un supuesto muerto estaba ahí frente a él. Goenji elevó una mano con algo de inseguridad, ofreciéndola como saludo.

-Bueno, yo soy Goenji Shuuya. Es un placer… Atsuya –decir el nombre le sonaba irreal. El gemelo menor respondió al saludo con una sonrisa un poco forzada.

-Mucho gusto, Goenji. Te agradezco todo lo que haces por mi hermano. Me ha contado lo bueno que eres con él.

La sonrisa nerviosa de Goenji se ensanchó, evidentemente orgulloso de que su labor con su novio fuese reconocida. También, claro estaba, de recibir la aprobación de su cuñado, lo que legitimaba su amor por el menor de alguna manera.

-Lo hago porque lo adoro.

Había tanta franqueza en sus palabras que incluso Atsuya tuvo que sonreír, esta vez más sinceramente. Asintió y se soltaron las manos.

-Bueno, pues, ¿te quedas a cenar? Supongo que hay mucho de lo que tienen que hablar. Déjame que les prepare algo y ustedes vayan a la sala.

Claro que era más fácil para Goenji desentenderse de la necesidad de socializar con el hermano y dejarle todo a Shirou. El menor podría contarle los detalles después. Pero era también lo más correcto. Evidentemente lo que estaba ocurriendo no era cualquier cosa y los gemelos necesitaban tiempo para hablar y digerir su reencuentro. Así que el universitario se metió a la cocina a terminar lo que Fubuki había empezado y los dos gemelos fueron a la sala, que estaba a un lado. Goenji se dedicó a la cena, intentando no espiar en la conversación entre ambos. Se puso en algún momento los audífonos para darles mayor privacidad. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar voltear a verlos cuando se acercó al refrigerador para sacar una botella de vino, y la escena se le hizo extraña. Shirou estaba sentado con las piernas juntas y las manos encima de las rodillas, en una posición un poco nerviosa –lo que era natural-, y Atsuya estaba sentado volteado completamente hacia él. Tenía una mano en el respaldo del mueble, rodeando imaginariamente los hombros del menor, y una pierna casi encima del mueble, con la rodilla cerca del muslo del otro. Su rostro estaba muy cerca de él, y si uno no hubiese sabido que eran hermanos –y no lo hubiese notado tampoco por su obvio parecido-, habría pensado que Atsuya estaba intentando seducir a Shirou. Pero Goenji sacó esa idea de su mente inmediatamente, pensando que era enfermo siquiera imaginarlo, y supuso que no había nada de malo en la situación. Eran gemelos, después de todo, podía esperarse que fuesen algo más cercanos que los hermanos comunes. Así que sacó la botella y se dio la vuelta para seguir con lo suyo.

Al finalizar la cena, que había transcurrido tranquilamente, con Goenji y Shirou hablando sobre el fútbol, los torneos y demás –tema que Atsuya había insistido que moría por escuchar-, el peliblanco se había ido a dormir. Tenía clases temprano, y Shirou había insistido en que él podía encargarse de los platos ya que Goenji les había cocinado. Así que el otro se había despedido, dando un beso rápido a su novio en los labios y luego un apretón de manos al gemelo reaparecido, y había desaparecido dentro de la habitación. Shirou quiso mandar a Atsuya a la sala mientras lavaba, pero el otro se negó y terminó ayudándole también.

-¿Recuerdas que siempre lavábamos los trastes de pequeños? –inquirió el hermano menor tras un momento, secando el primer plato que Shirou le había extendido.

-Sí. Y tú lo odiabas.

-Lo sigo odiando.

Shirou soltó una risita cándida.

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que hacíamos de pequeños?

El de cabello de nieve asintió.

-Jugábamos fútbol.

-Y hacíamos dibujos.

-Y creábamos historias y las representábamos con nuestros muñecos.

-Y nos molestaba no poder ser de esos gemelos que confunden a la gente.

Shirou volvió a reír, más animado.

-Y tú siempre hacías travesuras.

-Y tú nunca me acusabas con mamá y papá.

-¿Cómo iba a hacerlo? Tú siempre me estabas cuidando.

-Claro. Y también nos escondíamos bajo la cama, ¿lo recuerdas?

Shirou se congeló. El plato en su mano estuvo a punto de caerse hasta que volvió a recuperar la fuerza para sostenerlo. La sonrisa de sus labios había desaparecido y no sabía qué decir.

Había habido algo raro en su infancia con Atsuya. Algo en lo que, después del accidente, no había pensado mucho, porque su mente le había jugado varias bromas que lo habían mantenido como un recuerdo dormido, pero ahora que Atsuya estaba ahí, sabía que no había manera de que volviera a olvidarlo.

El espacio bajo la cama se había convertido en su escondite favorito. No sólo porque cuando jugaban a las escondidas con sus padres ellos fingían no saber que estaban ahí y los buscaban por un buen rato, o porque ahí escondían los tesoros que se encontraban, como galletas robadas de la cocina o piedras bonitas que traían de la calle; o porque era su refugio cuando mamá y papá peleaban y se ocultaban ahí para leer cuentos hasta que todo pasara. También lo era porque ahí se habían dado su primer beso.

Sí, se habían besado. Sí, siendo hermanos, y gemelos, y teniendo apenas diez años.

Atsuya les había contado después a sus padres que quería casarse con Shirou. Ellos se habían reído y le habían dicho que eso era imposible. Atsuya había hecho el mayor berrinche de la historia y había terminado castigado. Por eso, nunca más volvieron a hablar con sus padres de su idílica relación infantil y la mantuvieron en secreto. No había durado mucho. Meses después había ocurrido el accidente.

Y ahora, nueve años más tarde, Shirou no sabía qué decir porque en todo ese tiempo no había pensado en aquello y, a decir verdad, jamás pensó que tendría que volver a hacerlo. No dijo nada, pero podía sentir la mirada intensa de Atsuya encima de él. Sabía que su silencio no podría ser eterno.

-No quiero causarte problemas, Shirou –musitó después de un rato y Shirou le miró. Tenía una expresión rara que el mayor no supo leer-. Si no quieres hablar de eso, está bien. Nunca volveré a mencionarlo.

Shirou bajó la mirada y la regresó a los platos. Otra vez no respondió. Así que un silencio se estableció entre ellos por un buen rato. Al terminar de lavar, Atsuya le dijo que se iría y se despidieron con un abrazo algo frío. Shirou le pidió de manera casi mecánica su número telefónico y luego lo acompañó hasta la puerta. Se dijeron buenas noches y la puerta se cerró.

Cuando el pelinieve se levantó al día siguiente, nuevamente estaba solo en casa. Dedicó buena parte de la mañana a limpiar y sacudir, y fue hasta un rato después que fue hasta su teléfono y lo miró con duda, preguntándose si _debía _o _no debía. _La primera terminó ganando y tomó el celular para mandarle un mensaje a su hermano.

"_¡Hola!" _escribió. Se quedó mirando a la pantalla, preguntándose cuánto tiempo tardaría Atsuya en responder. Pasó un minuto sin respuesta, así que estuvo a punto de dejar el teléfono donde estaba, algo decepcionado, pero entonces vio que su mensaje había sido leído y Atsuya estaba en línea.

"_Hola, pequeño." _

Shirou sonrió. Aunque eran gemelos –y él era técnicamente mayor-, Atsuya siempre se había comportado como si fuese mucho mayor que él. Y algunas cosas nunca cambiaban.

"_¿Qué harás hoy?"_

"_Trabajar."_

Le había respondido rápido, lo que por algún motivo le emocionaba. Sin embargo, se mordió el labio, recordando que Atsuya tenía dos empleos y probablemente no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Sin embargo, se le ocurrió que debía estar libre al medio día. Tenía que comer.

"_¿Salimos a comer?"_

"_Sí. ¿A dónde?"_

"_Un lugar que te quede cerca del trabajo."_

"_¿Conoces el Mall El Dorado?"_

"_¿Ahí?"_

"_Sí."_

Shirou casi dio un saltito y se sintió emocionado. Pero entonces la sonrisa se borró de sus labios.

Tenía una cita. _Con su hermano._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Notas de la Autora: Bien, pues al parecer Atsuya llegó para poner la vida de su gemelo de cabeza. Pobre Shirou :'( <em>**

**_Ya tengo una parte del siguiente capítulo escrita, pero sólo tengo unos días libres (y con mucho trabajo) antes de volver a salir de viaje, así que no creo que el capítulo esté listo antes del 14, ya que también quiero actualizar Hiroto Legal Affairs y de ese no llevo nada xD so, perdonen si tardo un poco en actualizar._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer y recuerden que como siempre quedo a espera de sus comentarios :3 (y sino haré drama y me arrojaré por las escaleras ;_;)._**

**_Hasta la próxima!_**


End file.
